Is it love at first sight?
by Mirajane Dragneel
Summary: A pokemon fanfic in a new region and all the main characters have yet to meet, as Ash moves into a new town and gets his first pokemon, and begins his road to become pokemaster, will May or himself succumb to there feelings for eachother?


Author's Notes: I would like to say this is my first fanfic, and as i'm not familiar with the names of city's inside regions ( altough i know most regions ) I will be writing this story set on a island that'd been cut off from civilization, known as " Lurita region " also this story will be MASSIVELY different form the pokemon storyline, as in this story i will be starting off from when Ash and co. get their first pokemon, and also in this story the group listed below Will be travelling together from day 1. i'm aware some of you might not like this concept, but if you read just a little, I'll try my best to make it enjoyable. Last thing now, i promise, if you wish for this to become an M and have lemon scenes, leave a review saying so DISCLAIMER I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters ... unfortunately Ages: Ash : 16 May: 15 Brock: 19 Dawn:16 Prof. Oak: 49 Delia : 37 A cloud of smoke choked into the air as a house-moving van drove off down a narrow windy road, the house being moved into littered with boxes and bags, A mother of 37 and a young-man of 16 lift the boxes and place them down inside, the mother's name is Delia, and her son is the young-man, Ash ketchum , a wannabe Pokemon master. The boy and his mother were moving boxes from early morning to late afternoon, trying to arrange and settle into the new house they had purchased, hoping for a new life away from the boys father. After finishing heaving the boxes inside Ash slouched onto the brown-cushion sofa and began to breathe heavily " Whats wrong dear, tired already?, you need to do more excercise! " His mother accused between sips of a cold glass of water. " Aww come on, i lifted twice as many as you mum! " Ash snapped back, making sure not to sound agressive. the mother, delia, strode towards the sofa, preparing to sit down with her son, when the ring of the doorbell chimmed. the boys eyes jolted to the door, and he stood up and slowly walked towards it. putting a single hand on the iron handle he pulled the door open on it's well-oiled hinges. Standing in the doorway was a girl of roughly the same age as Ash, with brown hair dropping down just below her shoulders, she wore a red outift with black shirts and a green bandanna and here eyes were deep sapphire that shone in the sunlight, she greeted Ash with the utmost respect " Hey there! My name's May, May Maple, i heard that some new people were moving here today, so i just thought i would come and be the first to welcome you to hurthime town ( Her-th-eye-ma ) . Ash stood silent the whole time with a small blush forming on his cheeks at May's beauty, he didn't snap out of his trance until may handed him a small cardboard box, Ash stared at the box and then suddenly replied " Oh, uh, Hi my name's Ash it's a p-pleasure to meet you, and thanks for the warm welcome, but uh, whats this? " he gestured to the box in his hands and awaited a response, May was quick to respond as she said " oh it's a box i found left outside, i figured you had forgotten it and brought it to you.. " " ohh " Ash made a sound of aknowledgement before oppenning the sealed box and lifting the bubblewrap to see what was inside, nested in the box lay 5 pokeballs glinting in the fraction of light remaining, upon seeing this May had many questions but chose to go with "ohh so you're a pokemon trainer/coordinator? " Ash looked back at her, " well not exactly, i'm planning on becoming the pokemaster one day! but i haven't actually got a pokemon yet.. " he scratched the back of his head sheepishly in embaressment, * He's alot like me * May mused to herself " Pardon? " ash investigated, " oh, i said you're similar to me, i'm in almost the exact same place, although i want to be a coordinator not a trainer " a small melody played out of may's pocket which grew in volume as she took a white 'n' pink cellphone and clasped it in her hand " Oh no it's the professor!, i have to go! i'll see ya around Ash, and if you need someone to show you around just ask me!" Ash was about to ask how we would even know where she lied or how to contact her, but before he could, she slipped a piece of paper with her number on it into his front-chest pocket and darted away closing the door behind her. Ash took out the piece of paper and looked down at it, it read " 07893347691 " * That was by far the quickest i've got a girls number * he mused in his head before turning around seeing his mother with a goofy grin, " So, you meet the nice girl and five minutes later get her number? " she started " go on, clear off and go unpack in your room " she finished in a joking manor * 3 and a half hours later * Just as ash took of his shirt and jeans, leaving himself only in boxers and ready to crawl into bed, his cellphone rang, sighing and reaching over to it, then holding it to his ear he greeted " Hello? " "Hey ash " the voice replied " Who may i ask is calling " he enquired once more " oh sorru it's me May, i just rang to say that the Professor is giving out starter pokemon to aspiring trainers and coordinators early in the morning, if you like, i could come and call for you in the morning and we could go get some pokemon, then i'll show you around the town... " "Sounds great Ash replied " before yawning loudly into the ceelphone unintentionally " oh sorry, i'm kkeeping you awake aren't I? " may groaned, " anyway See ya tomorrow " hearing a click and a long beep Ash set his phone down on a bed-side desk and climbed into his sheets, the thought crosed his mind wondering how she got his number, but he soon dispersed it and fell into a deep sleep. * The Next morning 5:48 AM * * dringgg dringg, drriiiiiing * Ash awoke to a loud noise, a doorbell, remembering his phone call with may last night, he stumbled out of bed and gingerly walked downstairs where May was sat on the sofa nervously with crossed legs after his mother explained that she had let May in ash walked over to her and greeted her " Mornin' May " May turned towards him and began to blush and giggle " Huh? " Ash asked " Oh i was just thinking that " May started " You might want to put on some clothes, unless you plan on going out like that? " Ash looked down at his body only to see his navy blue boxers and nothing else "Aggh! sorry! " He yelled as he rushed up the staircase and began to search through boxes to try and find something that looked nice. 5 minutes later he came bombarding down the staircase tightening his belt and trying to put on his socks with the other hand. " You dont have to rush yourself " May giggled " It's not that , i dont trust my mum here, whenever i have a female friend 'round she always starts making romantic assumptions " Upon hearing this Delia looked at may and shrugged Ash snatched some toast layered with honey from the kitchen and then grabbed may's hand causing her to blush and dragged her out the door, may was in the same outfit as the day before, except it was a slightly darker red, and ash was wearing a red jacket with a white shirt, a red and white cap, and red and white trainers ( Looking like Red from pokemon Red, Blue, and yellow ) May glanced at her watch " We till have half an hour before the lab opens " she started " what shall we do? " she asked Ash looked around in thought, now knoing the town well at all, he could only judge what he could see, at one point his gaze crossed over a park, and he jerked himself forward running towards it. May followed close behind and joined Ash in sitting on the swings. Ash took a bite out of his toast, chewed, swallowed and look at may "So may, tell me about yourself" may looked at him " well as you know i want to be a coordinator because my moth- " she was interrupted by the rumbling of her stomach, embaressed she clenched her arms around her stomach and tried to hold in the hunger Ash looked her in the eyes, and then at the piece of toast in his hand, after a moment of thought, he thrust his hand out, and offered her a slice She blushed " N-n-no i couldnt take from you, i've just met you! " ash sighed , take some or ill just drop it on the floor, and then it's wasted, ash eventually convinced her to eat a slice, although she left a few crumbs on her lip, her gorgous strawberry lips. " t-thanks " she squeeled looking Ash in the eye feeling as though she had known him for ages,Ash let out a small laugh which slowly grew may stared at him confused and as he kept on laughing she asked him what was soo funny and he replied " You missed a bit " she didnt actually know what he meant, but she suspected it was food, so she wiped the side of her mouth, the wrong side, after an akward silence Ash leaned in next to her, held out his thumb and ran it across her lip, wiping off the crumbs seeing the juicy lips made him want to kiss them and he tried to resist, but as the two of them stared into eachothers eyes, they began to lean in towards eachother, but just before their lips met, a voice from far away interviened " Gooooood mooooooooooooooorning maaaaaay! " the voice yelled, slowly getting closer, eventually the girl producing the voice appeared , she had Blue hair that was perfectly done, and she work a black top with a black and pink mini skirt ( Dawn ) " Hey dawn " may replied, Dawn was just about to start a conversation with may when she noticed an ebony-haired boy sat in the swing next to may looking at the ground uncomfortably. an akward silence appeared before the 3 until Dawn broke it by asking may "May, seriously, soo who's the cutie? your boyfriend? " Remembering how close to a kiss the two became no more than one minute ago, she blushed " N-n-no i-it's not l-like that, he's new here! " Ash spoke up and said " Hi my name's Ash Ketchum it's a pleasure to meet you " as he leant over and kissed her hand Dawn slowly went incredibly red " H-hi I'm D-d-dawn B-berlitz, pleasure t-to meet y-you "Dawn leant over and whispered to May "What's his relationship status like? i think i love him already! " hearing this May felt a pang of jealousy but thought nothing of it. "Anyway May the lab opens in a few minutes, and oh yeah when i walked over did i see you two kissing? " Ash and May went bright red and hurled thousands of excuses at her, " Yeah yeah yeah " Dawn replied " But please tell me the hottie is coming with us " she asked as she turned to face may may looked at her " call him hot or cute, pick one! .. and yeah, he is, His goal is to be pokemaster! " hearing the conversation Ash sweatdropped although it wouldn't be the truth if he said the female attention wasn't nice, as the trio began to stroll to the Lab they laughed at many things until the conversaiton turned to Ash's past and why he'd moved house, it was a simple story, His father had put lot of stress onto his mother by joining team plasma, and he would hit Ash whenever he had the chance or an excuse to, so they moved whilst the father was at work, without telling him. The three if them went quiet for a minute, May and dawn Feeling sorry for Ash and trying to put them in his shoes, whilst he had small flashbacks of his childhood * Flashback start * " Daddy! daddy! look! i made this drawin' just for you! do you like it? do you? do you!? " The masculine figure looked down at Ash, took the piece of paper from his hands, and threw it to the floor before hitting ash 'round the back of the head " I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT ME WHILST I'M WORKIN! " he yelled enfuriated at the idea of being interrupted. Ash had ran off to his room, and he spent 2 days there Crying almost non-stop without anything to eat, luckily he had a few snacks in his room when he finally emerged, he got hit by his father once again for worrying his mother it was truly a horrible childhood. * Flashback end * The three had been walking in silence for the past few minutes until Ash was woken form his daydream by the crush of a twig under his foot, " Hey ash look! " may bellowed pointing towards a large building marked " Oak's lab " Ash looked up and a grin grew across his face, " Alright guys! Let's go get ourselves some pokemon! " forgetting that he himself had never actually met Professor Oak. Ash ran ahead from the others taunting them for being slow before being caught and tackled to the ground in a playful way. " Hahahahah. aha... haaha..ha " They laughed in unison, they may have only just met eachother, but it was certain, The friendship between the trio was unbreakable Authors Notes: Thanks for reading, and i know the bond between ash and may, may have escalated quickly but i like the concept of love at first sight, I also know the chapter was a little short, But the chapter's will slowly grow in length Yet again leave reviews saying so if you would like this to be a lemon fanfic, I will try and upload once a fortnight ( 2 weeks ) if possible also i wanted to ask for constructive critisiscm, E.G tell me how i can improve, but please don't flame. Last but not least, What starter pokemon do you think each of them should get? or go with the starters form the anime? it can be a starter from any of the generations eg Piplup chimchar turtwig charmander bulbasaur squirtle mudkip torchik treeko chespin froakie Fennekin And so on, so i hope you enjoyed this! chapter 2 as soon as possible! Until next time ~ Mirajane Dragneel xx 


End file.
